peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 March 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-03-06 ; Comments * Full tracklisting courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. *(Alan, message to Peel Mailing List: Here are two shows (this one and 07 March 2001) where John played Captain Beefheart sessions from 1968 which had apparently been lost/erased by the BBC and subsequently rescued from a listener recording. There's a couple of mentions of Ken Garner's first book, and an expressed desire that he gets on and updates it. *Beefheart session from 4/2/68. *Files a,b contain the last 80 mins of 2-hour show, from 10:40 - midnight, then some Mary Anne Hobbs. Session *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 04 February 1968. First three tracks are from the repeat on 17 March 1968. Tracklisting * Nebula: Giant (CD - Charged) Sweet Nothing @''' * Corvin Dalek: The Atheist (12") Flesh '''@ * Twin Princess: Something Stupid (CD - Complete Recordings) Hidden Agenda @''' * Bees: No Trophy (7") We Love You * Fat Larry: Lost Again (12") Pig Pen * Coalesce: What Happens On The Road Always Comes Home (v/a LP - Contaminated 3.0) Relapse '''@ * Ambrose & His Orchestra: Don't Get Around Much Anymore (Pig's Big 78) @''' * Blow Up: Microscope (7" - Microscope / Suicide Door) Estrus '''@ * Orbital: Pay Per View (CD-The Altogether)' (FFRR) @''' * '''File c starts at start of first track *Captain Beefheart: Yellow Brick Road (session) @''' *Captain Beefheart: Abba Zabba (session) '''@ *Captain Beefheart: Sure 'Nuff 'N Yes I Do (session) @''' *Captain Beefheart: Electricity (session) '''@ :(JP: 'Thanks to the unknown benefactor who recorded that from the radio on the 4th February 1969... in case there were any sharp edits in that, it was to remove my whining 1968 voice from the music. So in case anybody illegally recorded that, they'd be able to enjoy it to the full.') *Matmos: Spondee (LP - A Chance To Cut Is A Chance To Cure) Matador @''' *White Stripes: Party Of Special Things To Do (7" Sub Pop Single Club) Sub Pop '''@ *Barcelona: Replicant (LP - ZeRo-oNe-INFINITY) March Records *Blossom Toes: The Remarkable Saga Of The Frozen Dog (LP - We Are Ever So Clean) Marmalade Records *Universal Project: Soundclash (2x 12 inch EP 'The Soundclash EP ') True Playaz *Seedling: High On The Downside (LP - Elevator Tourist) *Gag: New Fangles Mooncalves (LP - When People Start Slapping Meat On Marble) Flitwick *Sascha Funke: Appearance Are Deceptive (LP - Schaffelfieber) Kompakt Records (tape flip during track) @''' *John Fahey: Sun Gonna Shine In My Back Door Someday Blues (LP - Return Of The Repressed) Rhino '''@ :(JP: 'The Kenny Dalglish of the guitar... stupid thing to say, but I've said it.') *Beans: All-Encompassing Dust (Tired Snow EP) Zum Records @''' *Suicide Milkshake: Boy Action (EP) Submerge Records *Mountain Goats: Family Happiness (LP - The Coroner's Gambit) Absolutely Kosher Records '''@ *Joshua Ryan: Pistolwhip (Aerial Remix) (12") NuLife Records *I Am Kloot: To You (b-side 'Dark Star' single) We Love You Records :(JP: 'Typically of course, I've played you the wrong side of the record I think. (laughs) I'm now in a real quandry. That is 'To You' by I Am Kloot, the b-side of 'Dark Star' and I was going to follow that you see, by playing the Grateful Dead's 'Dark Star' which, when they played live, would sometimes go on for hours, even days. But there is a single version of it and somehow I'm going to have to play you that now really, because although it doesn't make a great deal of sense, I've got no other record ready to play you. So...') *Grateful Dead: Dark Star :(JP: 'Well I feel a fool to be honest. It was such a nice idea too! Well, a crappy idea really, but I mean... progressive programming.') *Lost Sounds: 1 + 1 = Nothing (7") Empty Records @''' *News at midnight. *Tracks marked '''@ available on File c File ;Name *a) Peel-2001-03-06-a.mp3 *b) Peel-2001-03-06-b.mp3 *c) 2001-03-xx Peel Show LE609 ;Length *a) 00:46:35 *b) 00:46:47 (to 00:33:15) *c) 01:34:34 (from 20:14) (to 49:29 unique) ;Other *a,b) Shared via Peel Mailing List Thanks Alan! *c) Created from LE609 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 2001 Lee Tape 609 ;Available *a,b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online